Tu recuerdo, mi debilidad
by Alicia Yvonne Yuno
Summary: Los sentimientos cambian. Yamaken ya se habia rendido cuando ella se fue de la ciudad. Ahora cuando la vio frente a él. Sonrojada, fue todo lo que necesito para hacer latir fuertemente a su corazon. ¿Y ella? Ella tenia algo que decirle.
**Shizuku x Yamaken, aun no supero el hecho que ellos hubieran hecho una linda pareja. Y cuando comece ya no pude parar, me gusta mucho Haru pero vamos el rubio engreido tambien es encantador xD**

* * *

-Es muy egoísta de tu parte, aparecer cuando ya te había olvidado ¿no crees?.

Shizuku guardo silencio por un momento, su cabeza agachada y sus manos en sus bolsillos. Se veía linda así, aun cuando su saco era demasiado grande y no tenía nada de femenino

-Lo siento- Dijo finalmente. No levanto su vista en ningún momento pero podía imaginar su cara ruborizada y una expresión de tristeza. El corazón de Yamaken estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte. No pensó que la chica que lo había rechazado aparecería algunas ves en su puerta. No era un encuentro casual o algo así, ella lo había buscado a él. Si preguntaba acerca de Haru la haría pensar que sería tan fácil para él perdonarla. No, Kenji Yamaguchi era demasiado orgulloso. Y dos veces ella lo había rechazado solo para quedar como amigos. Todavía paralizado por la impresión, desearía poder pensar más en cómo responderle. Un buen rechazo en este momento sería una venganza perfecta pero… al verla, algo sonrojada y temblando por el frio. Saco su lado protector sin querer.

-Pasa- Dijo abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que lo haga. Sin embargo ella seguía en la entrada avergonzada.

-no gracias, debo regresar a casa a servir la cena para Takaya-.

El clima no estaba tan bien para que una chica caminara por ahí. Estaba algo resentido con ella, ya la había olvidado y apenas la vuelve a ver tiene extraños sentimientos encontrados. Siempre le había gustado la honestidad de Shizuku pero tampoco creyó que sería tan directa para ir a su casa a decirle que no lo había olvidado y que se lamentó de no haberlo escogido a él. Ella se mudó con su madre después de terminar la segundaria, un año no supo de ella. Dos veces recibió correos de ella y una llamada perdida pero nunca los respondió. Se le hizo fácil de que ella no estuviera en su vida. Sería más fácil olvidar su primer amor no correspondido.

-No quisiera que te resfríes, pasa por favor- Dijo Yamaken.

-Lo que vine a decir ya lo hice-.

-No es como si fuera fácil responderte eso- Fue un pensamiento pero lo dijo sin querer – Mizutani san, no lo hagas más difícil entra-.

Ella asintió y paso. Cuando cerró la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron sus rostros enrojecieron.

"Maldición" Pensó Yamaken. Fue una suerte que sus padres hayan salido de viaje junto con Iyo y que él se quedara por las clases de su universidad.

No sabía si debía tomar esto como algo bueno o algo malo. La chica se había confesado, él le hizo entender que el que aún no la había olvidado hasta hace poco. Una parte de él le decía que sea malo con ella por haberlo rechazado, ahora él tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y otra parte aún estaba en shock pero sentía que verla ahí, no la había olvidado. Que actué como una persona madura y que hablen tranquilos. Esa sería una mejor opción. Le indico que se siente en el sofá y así lo hizo.

-Disculpe joven Kenji podría ofrecerles algo de café- Dijo una criada que apareció justo a tiempo para romper la tensión.

-si, por favor- Dijo Yamaken más tranquilo, tenía a Shizuku a su costado algo tensa todavía. No sabía si era prudente interrogarla ahora o pretender ignorar su confesión y desviar el tema. La culpa era de ella, había sido demasiado directa. Pudo haber sido la culpa de él, en lugar de preguntarle cómo esta o invitarla a pasar le pregunto simplemente que hacia ella ahí. La criada ya había llegado con el café colocándolo en una mesa y se fue.

-Yamaken kun-.

-¿Sí?- Pregunto nervioso.

-lamento haber llegado así, no sé en qué estaba pensando-.

Ella parecía más tranquila ya lo miraba y tomaba café aunque eso no quitaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No Mizutani-san fue mi culpa, por haberte preguntando eso, creo que es obvio que obtendría una respuesta tan directa- Dio un sorbo al café, lo relajo -Solo no era lo que esperaba-.

-Oh-

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación. Yamaken no sabía cómo responder a eso, esperaba a que ella prosiguiera ya que parecía pensativa. Le hecho un vistazo, ella se había quitado el saco impermeable que llevaba puesto ya que dentro de la casa de Yamaken era cálido. Su ropa ya no parecía de abuela, pero un tanto formal para su gusto y sin escote llevaba una falda tubo por debajo de la rodilla oscuro, su figura resaltaba de forma sutil pero con un suéter gris sin escotes que no era lindo. Aun así podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Su cabello había crecido mucho por lo que se hacía una media cola y un poco de su cabello sobre sus hombros. Su cerquillo seguía igual. Había muchas cosas que le gustaría preguntarle. Pero su orgullo le decía que no lo hiciera.

-Entonces ¿He sido rechazada?- Pregunto Shizuku mirándolo a los ojos, no con su expresión neutral. Sino una un poco nerviosa y triste.

Era fácil, solo decirle si o no. Pero no le salía ni una, demasiado rápido paso y ahí estaba ella esperando una respuesta. No quería ser malo con ella, tomo esa decisión pero tampoco dejaría su orgullo de lado de nuevo.

-Me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para pensarlo- Murmuro Yamaken viendo para un costado.

-Está bien- Dijo Shizuku desviando la mirada también -¿Tus padres están en casa?-

-Mi familia está de viaje, yo me quede debido a mis estudios-

-Y que es lo que estas estudiando?- Pregunto interesada la castaña.

-Medicina en la mejor universidad privada de la ciudad- Le respondió Kenjii presuntuoso -Como mi padre, ya voy un año-.

Shizuku se quedó callada viéndolo fijamente y luego bajo la mirada, era como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que Yamaken para no incomodarla prosiguió.

-Si recuerdo bien la carrera que querías era derecho, verdad Mizutani san?-.

Ella asintió y luego de unos segundos en silencio respondió algo nerviosa.

-Sí, estaba preparándome. Todo marchaba bien, sin embargo conseguí una beca en una buena universidad y mi esfuerzo valió la pena así que comenzare a ir en unas semanas. No sabía que estudiabas en la misma universidad donde me becaron, Yamaken es una sorpresa-.

-eso tampoco lo esperaba- Dijo Kenji ahora más nervioso que antes pero lo disimulaba. Cruzo las piernas y dio un último sorbo al café -Si has recibido una beca ha valido todo tu esfuerzo hasta ahora, felicidades-

-gracias-.

-Sin embargo, ¿Has perdido un año de estudio?-.

-Ya estaba estudiando en una universidad cerca donde vivía con mi madre, ya me había rendido de conseguir la beca pero ella logro conseguirlo. Mi madre lucho por mí. Hasta consiguió que los ciclos que ya había llevado se complementaran, tuve que dar unos exámenes pero lo logre.

-Parece una persona muy firme en lo que quiere- Dijo Yamaken provocando una sonrisa en Shizuku. –Igual que tu-.

-Lo es- Respondió Shizuku ignorando el halago hacia ella

Evito mirarla. Ya no era como antes que se acercaba a ella para fastidiar a Haru. Por jugar con eso se enamoró y lo rechazaron. Pero la veía y su corazón latía con fuerza, podía ser solo la impresión de haberla vuelto a ver. No podía hablar de más, temía arrepentirse luego. Debía pensarlo y tenerla en su casa le daba nervios. Luego de un momento como nunca antes, Shizuku comenzó a preguntarle sobre sus estudios de Medicina. Con cada respuesta de Yamaken ella se veía cada vez más asombrada.

-Yamaken kun ya es muy tarde, debo regresar. Mi padre no está y no quiero dejar a mi hermano solo-.

-Pues si ese es el caso yo mismo te llevare- Dijo Yamaken levantándose –Sígueme-.

Luego de llegar a la cochera, abrió la puerta de su coche a Shizuku. Encendió su auto y por suerte el clima estaba normal de nuevo. Solo fue un momento lo de la nieve. Sentía muchas ganas de preguntarle, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Mientras conducía la veía de reojo, seguía algo anticuada, pero de alguna manera había algo que lo cautivaba. Su cabello medio recogido la hacía lucir increíble, su leve sonrojo por la incomodidad de no saber que decirle le gustaba.

-Mizutani san solo me gustaría saber una cosa-.

-Dime- Dijo Shizuku –Te responderé con toda sinceridad-.

Yamaken dudo al inicio, pero al menos eso le ayudaría a elegir una respuesta. No lo haría lucir inseguro, ni como si le fuera a perdonar, era solo una simple pregunta.

-¿Por qué decidiste buscarme para decirme esto?-

-Bueno, cuando Haru y yo rompimos- Comenzó Shizuku.

-No pregunte eso- Le interrumpió Yamaken enfadado.

-Ese es el inicio, no te enojes- Le dijo Shizuku, Yamaken se calmó. Sintió que no debió reaccionar así, pero se le hizo imposible en ese momento. –Te extrañaba mucho, nuestras conversaciones. Necesitaba un consejo tuyo, así que te llame. Nunca respondiste. Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que te extrañaba a ti, sin embargo todo era tan confuso. Y lo era hasta que regrese y caminando por algunos lugares recordé momentos pasados. Yamaken si me gustabas antes, pero no podía dejar solo a Haru… pensé que lo mejor era quedarme sola. Pero no he podido reprimir mis sentimientos. Sé que fue hace mucho y casi seguro que ya me hayas olvidado-. Siguió Shizuku avergonzada. Yamaken la escuchaba del mismo modo, sentía una inmensa alegría en su interior y algo de ansiedad. Pero no podía decir nada. -Pero por más que he intentado dejar de pensar en ti, no he podido-.

Yamaken dejo de conducir cuando noto que ya llegaron a la casa de Shizuku, ella parecía que esperaba a que Yamaken dijera algo.

-Está bien Mizutani san, yo te prometo que lo pensare- Dijo Yamaken agachando el rostro.

-Esta bien, Yamaken kun-

Y Shizuku bajo del auto y camino hacia su puerta. Yamaken la observo antes de irse, era como si sus sentimientos se reflejaran en sus ojos. Pero estaba muy confundido para decir algo.


End file.
